


Why Bother

by AmareScribere



Series: A Question and an Answer [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: A romance of sorts, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Karma, Don't worry it's not extreme, Fluff and Angst, Human Nagisa, I can't write spice so please settle with this mild salsa, If more tags need to be added - let me know, Is it healthy? Toxic? You decide, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmareScribere/pseuds/AmareScribere
Summary: Karma often wondered why he bothered with someone like Nagisa. Someone so harmless, like a mouse, yet lethal, like a snake.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Series: A Question and an Answer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893226
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Why Bother

Karma often wondered why he bothered with someone like Nagisa. Someone so small and weak. Karma knew very well he could find better entertainment with others who think are so much better than him, unknowing of what lurked beneath the skin he walked in. At first, he knew exactly why he decided to approach the boy.

He was quiet and he kept to himself. The shoulder-length hair had thrown him off, but one look at the pants the boy wore and he knew exactly what he was dealing with. The infamous trap, as many liked to say. A pretty boy, effeminate. Karma wanted to have a little fun for a while, and then move on like he’d done many times before.

But the longer he kept Nagisa around, the fewer things seemed to make sense. It took the patience of a ferocious tiger to wait for his prey to fall into his trap. It took effort and skill to get his prey to expose himself. It took everything to get Nagisa to writhe in his arms, with sweat, tears, and other bodily fluids dampening his warm, human skin.

He’d completed his task… he had his fun… and yet he couldn’t leave. Nagisa was a treasure, he later figured out, that he wanted to flaunt like a trophy. Because Nagisa did things that no other human could do to someone like Karma. He could stare at someone, pierce them with his cold, sapphire eyes, and uncover every dirty little secret deep in their soul.

Karma often wondered why he bothered with someone like Nagisa. Someone so harmless, like a mouse, yet lethal, like a snake. It was a dangerous game. Karma was well aware. Yet, he was also aware of just how much Nagisa knew. He often found Nagisa staring right at him, eyes empty and cold. The words he’d whisper into the dead of night, right after being shown no mercy by the demon, implied he knew something.

Nagisa never did elaborate on what he knew, exactly, because Karma was and is pretty sure that if either of them mentions anything, both would perish. One physically, the other…

Karma still played his little game, even after months of luring the effeminate boy into his bed… after a year and a half of seducing him... He still wondered why he bothered with someone like Nagisa, even though the answer was fairly simple… yet complex all the same.

Karma kept Nagisa, even though he had no use for him other than mere carnal desire.

Karma kept Nagisa, even though he was a demon, and the other was human.

It was one of those rainy days where responsibilities were simply too much of a hassle. Karma had nothing to do, other than stare at the pouring buckets outside his window. He had no work… no crucial responsibilities to deal with. Food was already dealt with, even though he had no use for it. Nagisa did, though, and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with his little human’s bitching, rare as it was.

Nagisa was too busy completing his assignments to join him for a nice round of sex… so Karma really had nothing to do. He sighs once, then twice. How did humans deal with such boredom? Why was Karma even standing still? He has the power to do anything he wants, and yet he sits in his manmade apartment waiting for his lover to finish homework just so he could fuck him into oblivion.

Papers shuffle, pencil scratches, and Nagisa sighs. “I’m done,” he says, and there’s even more shuffling, signaling Nagisa’s process of tidying up. “Sorry I kept you waiting.”

Karma looks away from his window to look at Nagisa. “You took longer than usual,” he mutters, which comes out more like a whine than anything, really. And he wasn’t lying. Nagisa was usually swift with his assignments, which impressed Karma, because not only was Nagisa swift with his hands, he was quick-witted in his own, human way. It was surprising for Nagisa to finish at a later hour than usual.

Nagisa shoots him his signature awkward smile, which makes him all the more endearing. “I was distracted.” 

And once he finishes putting away his things, he begins to untie his tie. That’s when Karma’s eyes glimmer with interest and then darken with lust. It was an unspoken request, one that Karma learned how to recognize after Nagisa had told him how embarrassed he felt when asking for attention. He remembers laughing and then ignoring such a request, but that earned him a betrayed stare and long week of abstinence, from his little human.

Karma removes his shirt with ease and moves to push Nagisa into his bed. He hadn’t gotten to removing his own shirt and had only taken off his trousers. Karma can work with this, though, so he isn’t worried. His hand automatically went to remove Nagisa’s shirt, but to his surprise, Nagisa stops him.

It’s almost strange, how Nagisa avoids his eyes. “Can I keep this on?” he asks in a thin voice, silky and smooth… but despite how calm and collected Nagisa tried to say it in, Karma still detected the discomfort and, dare he say, fear.

Nagisa never feared anything when he was with him.

That was the first red flag.

Under any other circumstance, Karma would have ignored it… but after months of being with Nagisa, and a full year of actually knowing him, he knew better. A demon such as him knew better. 

Without bothering to answer, Karma rips the dress shirt off Nagisa’s petite body. The boy beneath him cries out in shock and his arms shoot out to cover his now exposed chest.

Now that the shirt no longer obscured him, Karma could see exactly what Nagisa wanted to so desperately hide.

Karma always wondered why he bothered with someone like Nagisa. Someone so sweet and delicate, innocent even, despite their many activities, he seemed too pure for the dark, ugly world he lived in.

Karma did not know that answer yet, simple as it may sound, but he knew right then that he would make the fuckers responsible for hurting Nagisa pay. With their blood.

He was used to seeing Nagisa’s creamy skin marked with love bites and finger-shaped bruises, on his hips and wrists, the source being Karma himself. He was used to creating those types of marks and seeing them last for days on end. They were often dark, and plentiful. Each and every mark he made… he recalled the sound Nagisa drew out for each of them. 

None were of pain.

None were of discomfort.

These marks, however, were not from him. These bruises, these cuts… they were not from Karma and they were not made for Nagisa’s pleasure at all. He sees the way Nagisa struggles to hide the worst ones, and the way Nagisa’s eyes squeeze shut with tears pricking at the sides. It dawns on him that Nagisa wouldn’t spill even if he asked nicely.

Nagisa knows who did this and he’s protecting them.

Karma is known for his patience, even if it wavers from time to time, so he pries himself away from his lover and throws the gray sheets over his mostly nude body. He looks away, giving his little human a little bit of privacy. He hears the sheets rustling, which means Nagisa was shifting, possibly sitting. Little sniffle sounds reach his ears, and it bothers him to no end. 

Karma risks taking a look, and he’s not prepared for what greets him. 

Fat, heavy tears roll down Nagisa’s rosy cheeks, trailing down his chin until they rain down on the sheets covering Nagisa’s body. His hunched shoulders, naked and bare, shook and shook and shook. Barely noticeable, because of his loosened blue locks, cascading below his shoulders, just about reaching his upper back. 

He hadn’t realized how much it had grown. Nagisa never allowed him to touch it, nor even see it out of the signature pigtails.

Nagisa never cries. Never.

Yet… here he is, barely capable of breathing.

His little human always manages to catch him by surprise. It’s often now that Karma has no idea of what to do.

Demons aren’t open with their emotions if they have any at all. Demons cause emotions and then destroy them.

Karma was only into this for the sex.

What is he even supposed to do?

He wants to find out who caused Nagisa pain and broke Nagisa’s iron wall, to cause them endless agony and make them beg for mercy, even though he wouldn’t so much as dare give it to them.

But then Nagisa turns to him and throws himself into Karma’s arms, and all thoughts of torture vanish.

He is only capable of holding Nagisa as he cries, risking so much by running one hand along Nagisa’s exposed skin, and the other through his hair. Nagisa flinches underneath his touch, and Karma cringes. He was not made for this. He was made to force humans to give in to their deepest, darkest desires. He was not made to comfort his own.

Still… as Nagisa’s shaking decreases, and so does his tears, Karma finds that causing Nagisa momentary peace is just as satisfying as causing him pleasure.

This is why he then says, “Tell me what you need, and I shall provide.”

And Nagisa’s response is a wet, salty kiss.

A silent request, huh.

Karma provided what Nagisa needed, gladly. The sound of their moans and groans, their gasps and kisses, their skin slapping against each other, filled his bedroom until the moon was high in the sky, surrounded by billions upon billions of souls, referred to as stars by the human race. The rain ceased and silence engulfed them after both reached their climax, and now all that was left was sleep.

But not until he tried, first.

“Who hurt you?” He made sure to say it softly, and gently, as to not disrupt the comforting silence that had settled between them. It was odd, saying it like that, but for his human lover… it would seem he’d do anything to lift his wounded spirit.

Karma never again wondered why he bothered with someone like Nagisa, for he had found his answer. He’d do anything for him, even risk being exposed to the human race.

Nagisa looks up at him with glimmering sapphire eyes, full of all kinds of emotions that Karma has yet to discover. He then lowers them, and decides to hide his face beneath the demon’s chin, right on the crook of his neck.

He expected no answer.

But he was proven wrong.

“Mom,” he says.

Karma closes his eyes. Now that he knew who brought forth pain to his lover, Karma just had to think of a way to make them pay.

Humans are rather close to their mothers, so killing this one is out of the question. Unless, of course, he is authorized.

“Do you wish to be motherless?” he asks, unconcerned with how his question may or may not disturb Nagisa.

The boy - could he even count as a boy? Him being eighteen and all - stirs in his arms, his small hand resting on Karma’s collarbone.

“What would happen… if I say yes?”

Karma grins, holding Nagisa closer to his naked body. “I spoil you relentlessly, Nagisa. You tell me what would happen.”

Nagisa’s response is a sleepy hum before his breathing slows. Karma chuckles to himself and drags the thicker blanket over them, knowing that while they sleep, the apartment will cool down quite a lot.

The demon kisses the human’s forehead and vows to him that he will soon be free of any chain that holds him down. 

Now he finds it funny, how he could ever wonder why he bothered with someone like Nagisa. The answer is very simple, and it’s about time he accepted it.


End file.
